


Dapit-Hapon

by angsilakbo



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Multi, antolohiya ng pamamaalam, dahil nabubuhay tayo sa angst, maraming salamat, sa pagbabasa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:04:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angsilakbo/pseuds/angsilakbo
Summary: Ang antolohiya ng pamamaalam.





	1. Hantungan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ano ba ang kahahantungan ng isang sundalo?

> Mali sila.  
>  Hindi tunay na kamatayan lamang  
>  ang tanging hantungan ng mga sundalo;  
>  ang totoong hangganan  
>  ng isang kumikitil para sa bayan  
>  ay malalim na bangin ng mga pangarap.
> 
> Sa pusod ng digmaan; kami'y nakatayo  
>  sa dulo ng bangin na yaon; nakayuko—  
>  handa na ang baga na malunod  
>  sa alon ng dagat ng mga adhika  
>  hindi magsasawa ang aking pandinig  
>  sa awit ng hampas nilang  
>  minumutawi ang iyong pangalan
> 
> Joven,  
>  sakaling pagbigyan ang lahat ng panalangin  
>  at may gatiting pang buhay pagkatapos ng bagyo,  
>  uubusin kong lahat ng aking lakas  
>  upang lusungin ang dagat ng aking mga pangarap—
> 
> Doon,  
>  tayo'y magiging katulad na lamang  
>  ng ibang mga mag-irog;  
>  hindi na ako sundalo  
>  at ika'y di na litarista ng digma—  
>  ako ay si Enteng; isang lalakeng laan  
>  ang buo niyang kalakasan sa bawat segundo  
>  na ikaw ang sinisinta;  
>  at ikaw si Joven; ang aking pahingahan,  
>  nag-iisang payapang espasyo  
>  sa gitna ng mga digmaan—  
>  ang inaasam-asam kong hantungan  
>  hanggang sa ang mundo  
>  ay dumatal sa katapusan.


	2. Mapanikil na Buwan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paano ba makatakas sa liwanag ng buwan?

> Ngayon lamang   
> naging mapanikil ang buwan;  
> naninigas ang kabuuan  
> ng pagal kong kaluluwa  
> habang pinalilliguan  
> ng kaniyang malalam na liwanag
> 
> Ang mawalan ng kaanak  
> ay malalim na pagkatakot  
> sa unang pagkakataon;  
> kung humaba ang tula  
> ng gayong mga trahedya,  
> ito'y kawalan na ng damdamin  
> ang paglunok sa mapait   
> na reyalidad ng pag-iisa
> 
> Kapatid,  
> hindi ko sinusumpa  
> itong araw ng pagdating  
> ng tagapagligtas sa sabsaban;  
> tinatanong ko lamang  
> sa langit at lahat ng naghahari sa kaniya;  
> paano ba maliligtas sa liwanag ng buwan—  
> paano ba makawala sa hawla  
> ng tila bang pang-habambuhay  
> at walang katapusang pangungulila?


	3. Tiyak (Mga Pangako sa Kasal)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ika'y nahanap ko na.  
> Ikaw lang kailanman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ito lang ang exemption sa title—ito lang ang fluff sa lahat ng nandito hahahaha

_**Joven:** _

Natatakot ako.

Mula nang makilala kita, natuto na akong matakot. Natuto akong mangamba; umiyak habang nanalangin para sa sariling buhay. 

Palaging sinasabi sa akin ng ina, "Lahat ng umiibig ay matatapang," kaya buhat nang kilalanin ng aking puso na ikaw ang sinisinta, pinaniwala ko ang sarili ko doon. Tinibayan ko ang loob na hawiin ang lahat ng mga balakid. Hinabol ko ang bawat araw na ikaw lamang ang nakikita ng mga mata. Kumapit akong mahigpit sa mga sandaling nalalayo ka sa aking piling—masiguro lamang na kinabukasan, mahahanap ko ang daan ko pabalik. Nilustay ko ang bawat segundo ng buhay sa pagpaparating sa'yong handa na akong isugal ang lahat kasama mo.

Ngunit dumatal ang isang gabing muntik na akong makitlan ng buhay—at Sefa, noong mga sandaling ‘yon, nanaig sa akin ang takot. Mas higit pa sa kamatayan ang tanggapin ang katotohanang hindi na ako makababalik pa sa'yo kailanman. Doon ko napagtantong ang aking mga bukas ay wangis ng isang digmaan; walang kasiguraduhan kung paano at kailan ito magtatapos. Kaya't sinabi ko sa sarili na hindi ko ito maaaring ialay sa iyo—hindi ka kailanman naging karapatdapat sa mga bagay na walang kasiguraduhan.

Ngunit sa sandaling ito, hindi na lamang ito tungkol sa paghahandog ng aking bawat bukas.

Sefa, mula ngayon, ihahanda ko na ang sariling tanawin ang ating kinabukasan bilang isa; sabay tayong haharap sa lahat ng pagdududa sa mundo at sabay rin tayong matatakot—ngunit pangako ko sa'yong hindi ko bibitiwan ang mga kamay mo. Hindi ako aalis kahit pa daanan tayo ng mga isanglibong digma; o hihiwalay sakaling matagalan ang dating ng isang bagong umaga. Paulit-ulit tayong mananatiling nakatayo hanggang sa matawag natin itong katapangang taglay ng bawat umiibig. Dahil siksik man ng pangangamba ang mundo; iisa lamang ang alam kong tiyak—

Ikaw ay nahanap ko na.   
Ika'y nahanap ko na.

_**Josefa:** _

Joven; hindi ako nakalilimot—tanda ko pang noon pa man, sa ating dalawa, ako ang higit na mas mahusay sa pagbilang.

Palaging mayroong isang linya sa mga alay mong tula na sosobra sa pantig, kung di magkukulang. Lagi ring salat sa timpla ang mga dinadala mong ulam, o may isang butones sa'yong kamisa na di nasarhan. Bilang ko ang mga sandaling nalilimutan mong labindalawa dapat ang isang dosenang kumpol ng mga bulaklak, o nakukulangan ka sa halo sa inihahain kong kape. Maging ang ilang pantig na iyong inuulit sa t'wing ika'y nauutal, o ang mga notang hindi mo matamaan sa iyong una't huling paghaharana. At batid kong isa lang ito sa isangdaang beses na nagpakita ka ng hiya.

Ngunit hindi lang iyon pawang pagbibilang lamang; sa aking pagtukoy sa bilang ng mga pantig ng iyong tula, nababatid ko kung ilang beses mong inulit-ulit bigkasin ang bawat linya upang mabilang sa iyong mga daliri. Naririnig ko ang malalim mong boses na nagmumutawi ng mabubulaklak na mga salita. Sa tuwing natitikman ko ang iyong dalang putahe, nababatid ko rin ang tagal na ginugol mo sa iyong pagluluto; at base rin sa mga butones ng iyong kamiseta, nababatid ko kung gaano ka kasabik na tayo'y muling magkita. 

Joven, mula noon hanggang sa mga araw na darating pa—hindi ako mapapagod bilangin at bigyan ng malalim na kahulugan ang bawat munting sandaling ibabahagi mo sa akin. Maaaring maging malupit sa atin ang araw at saklubin tayo sa kalawakan ng mga pagdududa—ngunit sa isang tingin ko lamang sa iyong mga mata'y kampante na ako sa gayong katiyakan. Kakapit ako sa'yo gaya ng ikaw sa akin; at magkasama nating aabangan ang pagdatal ng mapayapang dapit-hapon. Mahalagang parati mong tatandaang ako man ang tinatawag mong "umaga," ay ikaw naman ang aking gabi— gaano man kahaba ang malupit na araw, uuwi at uuwi ako sa tahimik mong piling.

Higit pa ako sa handa na magbilang nang pang-habambuhay kasama mo dahil Joven, sigurado na ako't walang pagdududa—

Ikaw lamang lagi.   
Ikaw lamang kailanman.


	4. Sa Muling Pagkikita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sa muking pagkikita, hindi na natin makikilala ang pamamaalam.

> Pinilit kong pigilan ang sarili  
> na ibigin ka sa bawat dapit-hapon  
> ngunit hindi makakailang gayon lamang  
> ang wakas na malalapat sa murang pag-ibig
> 
> Sa aking pagpanaw,  
> hiling ko'y huwag malumbay;  
> sa t'wina ay may tanod kang  
> magmamat'yag mula langit;  
> Hindi dapat pagharian ng pangamba;  
> 'pagkat iharap man ako sa 'sanlibong mga ulap,  
> ang ngalan mo lamang ang aking tanging tatawagin
> 
> Ang siyam na araw na luksa  
> na ugali ng baya'y  
> huwag mong pamamarisan;  
> hindi ko ikagagalak na makita mula libing  
> ang iyong mga luha.  
> Ang nais ay muling magkamalay  
> sa kanlungan ng iyong talinghagang  
> bumibihis sa iyong mga salita—  
> ako'y titira sa 'yong mga tula  
> na magpapaalala ng ating pag-ibig
> 
> Mapupuspos   
> ng mga salita ng pagkasi  
> ang lahat ng iyong mga katha  
> at ang pamamaalam  
> ay mababaon na sa limot  
> at di na natin makikilala


	5. Huling Laban (Ang Huling Liham ng Heneral sa Matalik na Kaibigan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagaya ng panahon, napakatulin din ng ating pagtanda.

Minamahal kong kaibigan,

Hindi ko batid kung ito na ba ang huling giyera nating lalabanan nang magkasama, ngunit sa paglipas ng bawat araw ay mas nararamdaman kong marahil ay ito na nga. Napakatulin ng paglipas ng panahon; tila kailan lamang ay naglalaro lamang tayo nina Etoy ng takipsilim sa labas ng inyong matayog na bahay. Ibang gaan ang nadudulot sa akin ng gayong alaala—para akong hinehele ng ina upang makatulog sa ilalim ng mga tala.

Kasabay ng panahon, napakatulin din ng ating pagtanda, na dinaragdagan pa ng patung-patong na pasakit. Ngunit walang pagsisisi—alam mo iyan—'pagkat ikaw ay aking kapatid sa prinsipyo at tungkulin. Parati kong pinapasalamat na ikaw ang aking karamay sa bawat gayong pasakit; batid mong ang katotohana'y higit kang matatag kaysa sa'kin. Mas buo ang iyong moralidad at pagiging marangal na hindi madaling mabuwag. Isang biyaya na magkaroon ng isang kasama sa tuwina na parating magpapaalala ng pinagkaiba ng kung ano ang tama sa kung ano ang kinakailangang gawin. Hindi ko malilimot ang mga sandaling hinahatak mo ako pabalik tuwing nalilihis ako sa daan patungo sa katuparan ng ating tungkulin. Madalas man akong hindi makinig, labis kong pinagpapasalamat na hindi ka napapagod hanggang humantong na nga tayo sa natatanaw na wakas.

Binanggit ko sa'yo noon na nais kong mamatay gaya kung paano nasawi si Etoy sa ngalan ng pag-ibig sa bayan, at hindi nagbabago hanggang ngayon ang aking gayong paghahangad. Ngunit ang hindi ko nabanggit sa iyo'y kung ninanais kong mamatay nang gaya ni Etoy, ay ninanais ko namang mabuhay nang gaya mo; ang mapanatili ang pansariling karangalan nang hindi isinasakripisyo ang sariling moralidad. 

Sa oras na maibigan ko nang ipabasa sa'yo ang sulat na ito, tanggapin mo ito bilang isang pasasalamat mula sa iyong katoto't kaibigan. Kung mabasa mo ito at ako'y namayapa na, tanggapin mo ito bilang isang pamamaalam at isang panata; dahil sa sandaling ako'y sumalangit na kasama ni Etoy, ako na ang siyang magmamatyag sa'yo buhat sa langit at ang walang sawang magbabantay sa'yo, aking kapatid. Ituturing kong paglalagda ng katapatan ang bawat sandaling binabangon natin ang isa't isa sa bawat labanan gamit ang duguan nating mga bisig; at pangakong sa giyerang paparating mamaya, o bukas, o anumang sandali—hanggang sa huli—mananatili ako sa iyong tabi.

Hindi ko idinadalanging magkaroon pa ng mga susunod na digmaan, ngunit kung mayroon man, ay lubos kong ikagagalak na maharap ito nang kasama mo, Enteng.

Hanggang sa susunod nating laban,  
Goyo


	6. Hindi Matatapos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magdiriwang ka, ngunit hindi ako maaaring dumalo.

> Hindi matatapos, tama ka—  
> ang lahat ng alitang  
> lumalason sa mga damdaming  
> nag-aalab sa paglaya
> 
> darating at darating  
> ang mga hidwaang   
> patuloy na maglalayo  
> sa mundo nating dalawa;
> 
> ngunit patawad,  
> dahil tama ka;  
> hindi kailanman magtatagpo  
> ang buhay at kamatayan  
> habang panahon silang magkatunggali  
> at isa lamang ang nagwawagi
> 
> masusunog ang balahibo  
> ng magiting na agila  
> sa lagablab ng apoy—  
> hindi siya maaaring maglagi  
> o mahimlay sa kaniyang piling
> 
> Patawarin mo ako, Ilyong—  
> dahil tama ka, hindi matatapos  
> ang pakikibaka natin  
> at pakikipaglaban;  
> dahil ito ang tanda  
> ng ating pag-ibig;
> 
> Magdiriwang kang lubos  
> at hindi ako maaaring dumalo;  
> ngunit tandaan mo palagi—  
> tandaan mo kailanman—  
> ligtas sa iyong puso  
> ang aking tapat na pagtangi  
> at hindi ito matatapos.


	7. Isang Dapit-Hapon sa Pasko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alam ni Feli. Alam ni Feli ang lahat.

Hindi nais ni Goyo magtagal sa bahay ng mga Aguinaldo ngayong Pasko. 

Hindi siya komportable. May kung anong sumusurot sa kaniyang hindi niya maiwas-iwasan, kaya pagkatapos kumain nang kaunti'y nagpasya na itong magpaalam. Iniwasan niyang mapansin ni Hilaria; tiyak na matitinik ang mga magiging tanong nito. Magalang siyang bumati ng magandang gabi sa Presidente saka nagpasya nang lumisan nang maghabol si Miong,

"Nagkausap na ba kayo ni Feli?"

Matagal bago napalingon ang papaalis nang si Gregorio Del Pilar. "Susulatan ko po siya pagkauwing-pagkauwi ko sa bahay."

Nagkunot ng noo ang Presidente. Tumagos ang tingin na iyon kay Goyo. Nakaaamoy siya ng pagdududa.

"Kuya, ako nang maghahatid kay Goyo palabas."

Si Feli. Si Feli na walang mintis sa pagsasalba sa kaniya sa mga ganitong sitwasyon. Sa tingin ni Goyo, palaging sakto ang kaniyang pagdating. Sa mga panahong nangangamba siya sa sarili, pumasok sa buhay niya si Felicidad para iparamdam sa kaniya na lahat ng iyo'y walang katotohanan.

Nag-iwas ng tingin si Goyo—kailan ba nagsimulang maglaho muli ang gayong pakiramdam?

"Sige, maiwan ko na kayo." Tinapik ni Miong nang marahan sa balikat ang kapatid, nginitian, saka umalis. Naibalik naman ni Feli ang gayong ngiti, ngunit kaagad nabawasan ng sigla nang mabaling ang tingin kay Goyo. "Aalis ka na?"

"Naghihintay si kuya," pagsisinungaling ni Goyo. Abala si Julian na makipagsaya sa ibang mga kaibigan, at binilinan siyang magpalipas ng gabi sa bahay ng Presidente. "Ayaw ko siyang biguin," dagdag pa niya, hindi pa rin makatingin sa kausap.

Hindi manhid si Feli; alam niya kung kailan sa kaniya ipinagkakait ang katotohanan. Ngunit ngayon ay araw ng Pasko, at gaya ng sinasabi ng ina, bawal ang anumang bagay na taliwas sa kasiyahan.

"Ihatid na kita sa labas."

Sinalubong sila ng hanging pinalamig ng pagdating ng Tagapagligtas ng daigdig; kinakailangang hatakin palapit ni Feli ang kaniyang alampay palapit pa sa kaniyang balat. Hindi naaalis sa kaniyang labi ang isang malungkot na ngiti, bagama't siya'y hindi nagsasalita. Sa tuwing napapatingin sa kaniya si Goyo, hindi nito napipigilang mabahala at muling mag-iwas ng tingin.

Nang makarating sa kaniyang kabayo, hinakot lahat ni Goyo ang lahat ng natitira niyang lakas ng loob para titigan sa mata ang kaharap. "Maraming salamat sa paghatid."

Palubog na ang araw. Sumasalamin ang kahel nitong liwanag sa kulay kapeng mga mata ni Goyo. Kayang ibigay ni Feli ang lahat kapalit ng pang-habambuhay na pagsilay sa tanawin na iyon.

Nagbaba na lamang ng tingin si Feli sa dala niyang panyo—na kaagad niyang binuksan upang ipakita ang isang pares ng boton de puño. Nabaling doon ang tingin ni Goyo. Pilak. Kawangis ng ibinigay sa kaniya noon ng Presidente. Ngunit ang kaiba lamang ay hindi isang agila ang nakaukit, kundi ang titik na "G" sa isang kaaya-ayang porma.

"Maligayang Pasko, Goyong."

 _Goyong_. Napakurap si Goyo sa gayong pagtawag—hindi na naman niya napigil mag-iwas ng tingin. Pumikit siya; huminga nang malalim— "Feli, may nais sana akong sabihin sa'yo—"

"Alam ko," salo ni Feli kasunod ang malungkot na ngiti at pagtango. Gulat siyang tiningnan ng kasintahan—a, ang kaniyang sinisinta at ang nakalulunod nitong mga titig(!)—bakit ba hindi ito pumapalya na palambutin palagi ang kaniyang puso? Ngunit alam niya rin kung kailan ito nailalaan para sa kaniya at kung kailan ito tuluyang naibabaling na sa iba. Alam ni Feli ang lahat. Alam niya.

Naging maligalig muli ang mga mata ng binata. "Feli, sa isang tingi'y nababatid ko nang masiyadong mamahalin ang mga butones na iyan...samantalang ako'y walang naihandang regalo—"

"Mayroon kung sasagutin mo ang aking katanungan, Goyong."

Ikalawang beses. May kakaibang atake sa kaniya kapag tinatawag siya ni Feli sa gayong palayaw. Para siyang nilulunod, sinasakal ng sarili niyang konsensiya.

"Bakit, Goyong?" Tila may kumurot sa kaniyang puso nang magsimulang mabasag ang boses ni Felicidad. "Bakit?"

Naiinis si Feli. Hindi siya dapat maiyak. Hindi siya dapat tumangis. Kung ganoon, mabubulag lamang ng awa si Goyo. Ngunit lumalabo na ang kaniyang paningin sa nagbabadyang luha. Hindi niya mamataan ang sundalong nasa harap niya suot ang isang regalya ng isang heneral—hindi, alam niya—hindi ito ang lalakeng kaniyang inibig. Kumurap siya at bumagsak ang unang mga patak ng luha. Luminaw ang kaniyang paningin. A, tama. Alam niya. Ito ang lalakeng kaniyang iibigin sa kabila ng lahat ng pagbabago.

"Hindi..." Pumikit nang mariin si Goyo at yumuko nang makita ang pagpatak ng luha ng kaharap. "...hindi ko kayang sagutin ang tanong mo, Feli. Patawarin mo ako. Ako man ay hindi ko maipaliwanag kung paanong namamanhid ang puso kahit pa sa pinakamalalim na pakiramdam."

"Namamanhid ito ngunit di ito nakalilimot. Walang dapat ihingi ng tawad, Goyo." Ngumiti muli si Felicidad; mas masigla sa mga una nitong pinakita. "Hindi kailanman naging kasalanan ang piliing maging masaya."

Nag-angat ng tingin si Goyo, at nakita niyang tinanggal ni Feli sa pagkakabalot sa panyo ang pares ng butones niyang hawak. Pinunasan nito ang luha sa mukha, saka marahan nitong inabot ang kaniyang kamay. Hindi siya pumalag. Sa pulsuhan humawak ang dalaga; saka buong pag-iingat na ikinabit ang kaniyang regalo sa manggas ng binata.

Nang matapos, binitiwan ni Feli si Goyo saka muling kinilatis ang mga mata nito. Lumubog na ang araw. Hindi na lumiliwanag ang mga mata ni Goyo ngunit ito'y tumatagos pa rin sa kaniyang kaluluwa. Ngumiti siya muli at huminga nang malalim.

"Kilala kita. Ikaw si Goyong—ang magiting na sundalo ng Bulacan—wag mong kakalimutan 'yan."

Tumalikod na si Feli at marahan na naglakad pabalik sa loob ng bahay. Pagpasok sa loob, umiwas siya sa lahat ng bisita—maging sa kaniyang mga magulang. Dumiretso siya sa silid at nagpanggap na magpapahinga. Sa itaas, kaagad siyang nagbukas ng bintana. Naabot ng kaniyang tingin si Goyo—sakay ng kaniyang puting kabayo—lumilisan. _Hindi,_ alam niya. Hindi na siya lilingon pa.

Sinara ni Felicidad ang bintana, sumandal rito, at saka tumangis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totoong may nakuhang "boton de puño" o cuff buttons ang mga Amerikano kay Goyo, ngunit walang nasabi sa kasaysayan kung may nag-regalo ba nito sa kaniya, o kung ano ang itsura nito.


End file.
